The Boy Is Mine" CCS Style
by KeroEspeon
Summary: PG13 for language A songfic between Sakura and Meilin.song in tital. S+S R


Sakura- Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
Meilin - Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar.  
Sakura - Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
you you know his name.  
Meilin - Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
Sakura - I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
Meilin - Huh..no no he's mine.  
  
Sakura walks down the hall of her Apt. biulding when she see's another   
girl walking toward her. Sakura says "Excuse me can I please talk to   
you for a minute?" The other long haired girl known as Meilin answered  
"Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar." They stared eachother down   
what seemed like forever until Sakura spoke up " Yeah you do too but  
umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named Syaoron." Meilin  
looked at Sakura with that.. "You Bitch" look on her face.  
She admitted "Oh yeah definitely I know his name." "And whats it to you  
Baka?" Sakura pointed her index fingure in Meilins face "I just wanted to  
let you know he's mine." Meilin rolled her eyes and put her hand in  
Sakura's face " Huh..no no he's mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chorus -  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
  
Meilin and Sakura walk aroun eachother like voltures hunting there pray.  
"you need to give it up I'v had enough It's not hard to see, but Syaoron   
is mine." Sakura says as she steps toward Meilin. Meilin Steps up  
in Sakura's face telling her "I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me Syaoron is mine."  
  
  
  
Sakura - I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man - are you insane  
  
Meilin - You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me  
  
Sakura - You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me   
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame  
  
Meilin - Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love is all it took  
  
  
Sakura steps basck and glares at Meilin then circles her and whispters  
from behind "I think it's time we got this straight Let's sit and talk  
face to face There is no way you could mistake Him for your man - are  
you insane" Meilin steps away from Sakura and turns around arms crossed  
looking sly as ever "You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me But you're blind if you can't see That his   
love is all in me" Sakura smirks and her lips curved upword as she leans  
back against the wall arms crossed. "You see I tried to hesitate I didn't  
wanna say what he told me He said without me he couldn't make It   
through the day ain't that a shame" Meilin walks up to her and stares   
right into her eyes and laughs in her face "Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love is all it took"  
  
Chorus  
  
Meilin - Must you do the things you do   
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true  
  
Sakura - I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside  
  
Mielin - You can say what you wanna to say   
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake  
  
Sakura - When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine  
  
  
Meilin then stepped back still giggling " Must you do the things you do   
Keep on acting like a fool You need to know it's me not you And if you  
didn't know it girl it's true" Sakura gets up from against the wall and  
walks up near Meilin "I think that you should realize And try to  
understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside"  
Meilin now getting angry pushed Sakura into a wall and said "You can say  
what you wanna to say What we have you can't take From the truth you  
can't escape I can tell the real from the fake" Sakura was a bit shocked  
that Meilin pushed her but jumped right back in she took Meilins arms  
and wurled her around and shoved her against a door and smirked "When  
will you get the picture You're the past, I'm the future Get away it's  
my time to shine And if you didn't know Syaoron is mine"  
  
Chorus  
  
Meilin - You can't destroy this love I found  
You're silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
  
Sakura - What makes you think that he wants you   
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from from the start  
  
Meilin pushes Sakura back against the other wall and pins her arms saying  
"You can't destroy this love I found You're silly games I won't allow  
Syaoron is mine without a doubt You might as well throw in the towel"  
Sakura stands striaght and brushes herself off then glares at Meilin   
"What makes you think that he wants you When I'm the one that brought   
him to This special place in my heart Cause he was my love right from   
from the start"  
  
Chorus  
  
Sakura - Syaoron is mine  
Meilin - Not yours  
Sakura - But mine  
Meilin - Not yours  
Sakura - But mine  
Meilin - Not yours  
sakura - But mine  
  
Sakura gets tired of Meilin and rolls her eyes telling her "I'm sorry  
that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine" Meilion  
Scrowled at Sakura... when Syaoron walked up.. "Hello, girls" Sakura  
and Meilin both grabbed an arm... "Syaoron tell that Witch Meilin that  
you and me are real." "Huh tell that scank Sakura your mine." Syaoron  
sweat drops.. "The trust of the matter is Meilin your dreaming I have  
never loved you.. you forced me into everything.. and I have and always  
will love Sakura and only Sakura so Meilin take a hike"Meilin stands  
back as tears fill her eyes.... then she runs off as Sakura and Syaoron  
kiss passionatly. "Sakura... umm... well... will you marry me" Syaoron  
asked as he opens a box to reveal a gold diamond ring "YES" Sakura   
yells as she jumps into Syaorons arms. 


End file.
